valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Kirbyna321/If Valkyrie Crusade were an Anime 2
Hey guys, I'm back with another one of these blogs about if VC was an anime. I know some of you guys said "You can't be possible to turn this into an anime, too much events and more cards are made every day!" I know and that's why I made a second one because I didn't want to make the first one so long. The reason why they have so much events is because they want to make us busy with defeating AW/FAWS with our comrades. It helps us make friends and speak and discuss with our alliance about strategy for Alliance Duel or Alliance Battle. I'm making this to see if I can do all the event backgrounds if it were painting pictures. So please say your opinion down in the comments section, and if you want to send me a message feel free to do so because I'll reply to it soon after or the next day. Please check my profile if you want to see the rant post or the first post. LETS GET STARTED!!!!!!!!!! All the events have some sort of theme to it such as, The Three Stages of Love. The key word is LOVE, so the background is going to have a lovey Dover theme to it. Lots of love colors such as pink, red, and white. How's it going to be named? It will be named based on what the map was named then add a term city, town, or island to make sound like a real place in the anime. Since we already did the Section of Valkyrie City and Love Island on the first post. I'm going to add sections to it and make it more diverse. The one I thought was more wintery would be called the Cold Eternal Section. It would be where there would be Cool City or something like that. The next one I thought was good is called Fairy Tale Island, which is a place where you need to get through a portal to find it. There would be lots of maidens from fairy tales such as Snow White and Aurora from Sleeping Beauty. Another one is World of the Gods Section where the goddesses all live together. The next one is called the Summer Fire Section, and it's know for it's very hot summers and beautiful beaches.The next one is called the Chocolate Beauty Section where it's famous for its delicious chocolate made there. The next ones are called the Universe Section and the Seaside Section. The Universe Section is where all the constellations and signs like Pisces hang out and live, and the Seaside section is where the maidens like Sea Bishop live. The last one is called the Nature Section where all the animal tribes live and where the maidens go to ease their mind when their stressed. Examples: Nicola: Cold Eternal Section, Flower Girl: Valkyrie Kingdom, Sleeping Beauty: Fairy Tale Island Eros: Love Island, Athena: World of the Gods Section, Naturalist: Nature Section, Life Guard: Seaside Section Salamander: Summer Fire Section, Sagittarius: Universe Section, and Cacao: Chocolate Section The characters each have a specific role, so I'm going to tell you about the maidens that live in each section, and the sections will be separated in Galleries. But I have another idea, a girl should be the main character but she moves from Earth into Valkyrie Kingdom on planet Senai. Ok let's get started with the galleries shall we? Adventurer.png|Lives in the City of Valkyrie, and her name is Claris. She's energetic girl, and sometimes annoys the crap out of some people because she's so impatient to get from one place to another. Gnome n0.png|She lives in the Valkyrie Garden. Her name is Octavia, and she's a girl who takes care of her garden to make sure everything is ready to bloom with beautiful colors. New Sylph R.png|They live in the Nature Section of Senai. They're a tribe of wind apparitions, and the one in this picture is named Frina and she's the first one to meet Lucy. When their approached, they turn into wind. Salamander.png|Lastrina lives in a tribe of fire apparitions in the Summer Fire Section. She likes to tease Frina with going through her breeze or pushing her off a tree. Undine-R.png|Camille lives with her tribe of water apparitions in the Seaside Section. She teases Lastrina with splashing her with water, and getting on her back and making Lastrina carry her back. Category:Blog posts